Banana Bread
by TheGrowingTrees
Summary: Their fingers intertwined together. "Yeah.They mixed together perfectly."he said. "Like us."she mumbles before continue nibbling her banana bread. [One-shot] Teto/Len


**Beta read by ****_Bunny-chan00_****. (Thank you~)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and Utauloid.**

**English is not my first language.**

×××Z×××

"Bread!" Teto shouted toward Len.

"No! Banana!" Len shouted back. They argued about bread and banana for almost an hour now. Neither one of them want to back off. Suddenly, Miku appeared.

"Hey, you two~ Good evening~" Miku chirped happily. Teto and Len turns their head to Miku and gives her death glares for a second before they continue their argument. Miku shuddered.

"I said bread taste more better than banana!"

"And I said banana taste more better than bread, old chimera!"

"What do you say, shota boy?! Repeat that!" They continue bickering each other. Miku feels slightly hurt for being ignored. So, she decided to interrupt it even if it cost her life.

"Urm... ano.. What are you two argue about?" she asked but Teto and Len too engrossed with their argument to heard her question. Veins popped on Miku forehead showing how annoyed she is for being ignored by Teto and Len.

"Hey! Are you two lis-" before Miku can finish her sentences, Teto and Len turns their head to Miku very fast that make their neck release crack sound and shouted loudly together.

"What?!" Miku shudder again. This time, Teto and Len pause their argument. They still glares at Miku waiting for her to respond. After Miku compose herself, she glare back at two of them to look more intimidating.

"I'm asking you guys,what are you two argue about?" she raised her voice a bit louder. Len open his mouth to answer her question but Teto beat him first.

"This shota boy..." she point at Len using her index finger before continue.

".. said banana is better than bread. How foolish. It is not true and he doesn't want to admit it." Teto glare at Len.

"It's true!" Len glared back.

"It is not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's n-"

"Silent!" Miku interrupted. She massage her temple.

"Enough!" Teto and Len obediently shut their mouth but still continue glaring each other. Miku sighed.

"Urgh. You two give me a headache. Don't you two think that this evening is too lovely and peaceful to be ruined by pointless argument?" asked Miku. Teto and Len pouted.

"IT IS NOT POINTLESS!" they shouted at the same time. They glare at each other again.

"Don't copy what I said, banana boy!"

"What?! Isn't it you that supposed to not copy me, bread girl!"

"Baka banana boy!"

"Bakaei bread girl!"

"Hey! I said enough!" Miku shouted. Double veins popped on her forehead.

"But-" Teto try to said something but Miku cut her.

"Enough is enough! I want you two said sorry to each other and shake hands." Teto pouted. Then, Len speak.

"Miku-" Miku try to cut in but Len quickly cut her first.

"Just listen!" Miku pouted and folding her arms.

" ?"

"I admit I also feel really tired and annoyed with this argument. So be our judge."

"Hm? Judge?" Miku asked while arched an eyebrow.

"Yup. Tell us. Which one is better? Banana or bread?"

"Urmm.." Miku think while tap her chin using her index finger.

"I think I prefer leek. Leek is yummy~" said Miku after few minute thinking.

"Hey! That is not count!" Teto shouted.

"Yeah! That is not count! Just said that banana is much better!" Len shouted too. Teto glare at Len.

"Hey! Bread is much better!"

"Banana!"

"Bread!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST MIXED THEM TOGETHER?!" Miku burst out annoyed. Teto and Len stop their argument and stares at Miku trying to processing what Miku said earlier inside their brain. After their brain finally finish processing, Len speak first.

"They can be-"

"-mixed together?" Teto continue. Miku sweatdrop.

"Yes. It's called banana bread." Teto and Len tilt their head in confusingly. Miku raised one of her eyebrows.

"What? You two never eat it before?" Miku asked slightly confused too. Teto and Len shake their head few times. Miku sighed for a second time today.

"Well.. banana bread is banana with bread I guess." Miku shrugged nonchalantly.

"I think after mixed the banana and bread together, it will be baked or something. I don't really care about the process. You can buy banana bread at nearby shop." Miku explained half-hearted. Teto and Len open their mouth in O shape.

"Does it taste good?" asked Teto.

"Not bad I guess." Miku shrugged again. Then, she took out a leek from one of her pigtail.

"But I still prefer leek~" said Miku happily before eat her leek. After finish eating her leek in few second, she look Teto and Len while they still staring at Miku wondering how she manage to keep her leek inside her pigtail without fall out.

"So, said sorry, shake hands and go buy banana bread." Miku ordered. They hesitant at first, then Len hold out his right hand.

"I'm sorry." he mumbles. Teto stare at Len's hand for awhile before accepted it.

"I'm sorry too." Teto said while smiling at Len. Len grinned. He squeeze her hand lightly.

"I think if I need to choose between banana and you, I will choose you." Len said suddenly. Teto blush.

"Me too.. I will choose you if I need to choose between you and bread." reply Teto shyly. Len blush lightly and scratched his not-really-itchy-cheek with his index finger. They stares at each other for awhile. There is the lovey dovey aura surrounding them. Miku coughed. Teto and Len startled and quickly retreat their hand. They look away.

"Well, looks like the problem is settle now. " Miku said while clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"So... Good luck and bye~" Miku waved before walk away. After Miku disappear from their sight, Len break the silence.

"Do you want to buy banana bread and taste it together?" he blurt out. There is a tint of blush at his cheeks. Len scratched his cheek nervously while glancing at Teto.

"Like a date?" Teto asked shyly and slowly look at Len.

"Maybe..." he scratched his not-itchy-cheek again.

"Ok~" said Teto while give Len a grin. Len grinned back. He grab her hand.

"Let's go~" Len said before drag her away to nearby shop.

×××Z×××

After an hour they lost and confuse how banana bread look like, finally they found the banana bread and buy two of it for each of eagerly trying to taste the banana bread while walking side by side.

"Wow! This banana bread taste really good. The banana and bread mixed together deliciously." Teto chirped childishly.

"Yeah. It taste really good." Len reply while grinning.

"I never thought this combination will taste this good. Perfect~" said Teto before continue eating the banana bread greedily.

"Yeah. They mixed together perfectly." he said. Then suddenly, he intertwined his free fingers with Teto's fingers while move his face closer toward her face. Teto heart beat faster. She just stares at Len's face with wide eyes. Len pull out his tongue and lick some piece of banana bread that left near Teto lips before locked his gaze with her. Teto blush lightly before dart her gaze elsewhere but she did not pull her hand away.

"Like us." she mumbles before continue nibbling her banana bread.

**_ -The End-_**

_**×Baka= stupid**_

_**×Bakaei= nonsense**_

**Zet (=u=)**


End file.
